1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electromechanical drive for a door or the like, with a motor and a transmission, which are connected with each other, wherein a drive gear in the form of a gear wheel or the like is present on the drive shaft of the transmission and cooperates with means for moving the door or the like, preferably in or on a guide rail. The invention includes a door drive for moving a single-section door leaf or multiple-section door leaf along a guide rail. The door drive is intended to be used, for example, for tip-up doors, overhead sectional doors, side sectional doors, and sliding doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 176 280 A1 describes a door, especially a garage door with a door leaf and a runner rail on each side of the door leaf. It has an electric door drive for opening and closing the door leaf. In addition, a flexible track element is provided on the runner rail. The door drive has a drive motor with a drive gear, which is guided in the runner rail. The track element is partially wound around the drive gear. During a drive motion of the drive gear, the drive motor can be moved along the runner rail by positive locking and/or frictional locking of the drive gear with the underside of the track element that faces the runner rail.
DE 100 03 160 C1 describes a door with an electric door drive that is installed directly on the inside of a single-section door leaf or multiple-section door leaf. The door drive has a motor/transmission unit, which drives a track roller that engages a lateral guide rail of the door. It is also advantageous for the track roller to be designed as a gear wheel that meshes with a toothed belt stretched in the runner rail or a toothed section formed on the runner rail.
DE 1 584 243 A1 discloses a drive for large tip-up doors, in which the door leaf is connected by track rollers in lateral rails by means of a continuous shaft, which is driven by a geared motor or the like via a chain drive or the like. The geared motor is permanently mounted near this shaft and the upper edge of the door leaf on the door leaf itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,081 discloses a drive, which is also mounted on the door leaf and is connected by a pinion with a toothed profile, which is mounted on the guide rail. In addition, the geared motor is mounted on a mounting plate, which is mounted on the door leaf. A clutch is provided between the output shaft of the motor and an angular gear.
As the aforementioned prior art shows, in accordance with these well-known measures, the door drives are always structurally adapted to a specific type of door and are not interchangeable. In this regard, they have overall different designs. Use with different types of doors is not possible. In addition, door manufacturers have different manufacturer's specifications, for example, with respect to the arrangement and design of the guide rails. This large number of types complicates the maintenance of spare parts inventories.